


Let ‘Em Wonder How We Got This Far (Wolfstar)

by majesticdragonair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, First War with Voldemort, M/M, Marauders' Era, Musical Instruments, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 17:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: Nine scenes into Sirius Black and Remus Lupin's relationship.





	Let ‘Em Wonder How We Got This Far (Wolfstar)

**Author's Note:**

> please come one come all to see my children be gay together- i recently got back into the hp fandom and i'm on a wolfstar obsession, it's sickeningly amazing. so have this dump of pure fluff and pureness.
> 
> title from still into you by paramore

**i) Which one hogs the blanket**  
   
Ever since Sirius had started spending some nights in his best friend’s bed due to his nightmares, it was apparent the Remus could never keep warm for the life of him. He woke up much before dawn to the shivering feeling in his body, barely being able to see the figure next to him rolled up in the cover.  
   
Remus never cared though, carefully unwrapping Sirius and wrapping them both up again, chest to back and cuddled together, no longer cold.  
 

**ii) Which one cuts the others hair**  
   
Sirius wasn’t happy, having his arms crossed as he sat still in the chair in the common room, feeling the ends of his hair being chopped off. Remus was lucky to not have the scissors in his head when he suggested cutting off the split ends, not liking how they looked.  
   
“But Remus!” He had complained. “Long hair looks cool!”  
   
His boyfriend had snorted shaking his head as he forced Sirius into the chair. “Just the ends, I promise. I don’t want you have split ends with graduation on the line, okay? You can trust me.”  
   
Sirius couldn’t argue that he did trust Remus immensely, so he just sighed and pouted, nodding his head ‘yes’ once and hearing the giggle of the other man. He smiled.  
 

**iii) Which one makes the coffee for the other every morning**  
   
It was a slow morning. Remus had come back from his meeting with Dumbledore late that night, wandering into their flat and falling asleep with Sirius, who was already asleep in their room by the time he returned home. When Remus woke up that slow morning, the other wasn’t there. Sunlight filtered through the closed blinds, allowing little light.  
   
Remus made sure he was dressed decently before walking out to the kitchen. Usually he would prepare a tea, however, he had the horrible craving for a cup of coffee. He was still tired, bones aching from the night before and his brain feeling worked out, fried.  
   
However, he didn’t have to make one himself. He walked into the kitchen to see his boyfriend wearing only a black bath robe, holding a cup of coffee. Grey eyes trained on Remus as he spotted a second cup on the kitchen bench. He walked over and picked it up, leaning next to Sirius and taking a sip.  
   
He kissed Sirius’ cheek gently after a large gulp that scaled his tongue and woken him up. “Thank you.”  
 

 

**iv) Which one picks up the pizza**  
   
“I’m home!”  
   
Sirius tended not to tell Remus when he was buying take-out, knowing his boyfriend would be too exhausted some days to cook. And they never allowed Sirius to cook, not after the horror stories of him back at the Potter home during their last year of Hogwarts.  
   
Sirius walked to the living room with two small pizza boxes, smiling at Remus, who was sat on the couch with a novel in home. He hummed in response, to engross to hear Sirius or the strong scent in the air. Sirius snorted and sat next to Remus, who seemed to finally notice and look up, tucking his bookmark in his page and close the book without looking away.  
   
“Pizza, again?” he asked in a disapproved voice, but Sirius knew he’d never be truly upset for the dinner.  
   
Sirius shrugged, handing Remus the top box. “Dig in, you wanker. I waited ten minutes for these.”  
 

**v) Which one likes their music on full volume**  
   
Remus sometimes couldn’t stand the way Sirius had the house practically jumping from the loud bass sounds that would produce from the speakers in the living room. He would often play it when Remus was snuggled into the couch with a book, ignoring everything on the outside world as he delved into fantasy. Sirius could never go to long with a quiet atmosphere, not after he had to deal with life back at his parents when they were still at Hogwarts.  
   
He felt Sirius sit next to him, a little surprised to hear the soft guitar strumming through the speakers, still at a loud volume. A slight smile pressed to his lips when Sirius mumbled something about being tired, resting against Remus and seeming to nap as he read.  
 

**vi) Which one complains about the crumbs in the bed**  
   
“Sirius Black, you get in here!”  
   
The delinquent laughed loudly through the flat and strolled into the bedroom, not fazed by the frown etched to Remus’ lips. “Yes, love?”  
   
Remus had to fight a smile from his lips from the endearing name, loving the way it always rolled off Sirius’ lips with such ease. He held his ground; crossing his arms tightly over his sweater-covered chest, sleeves up to his elbows, tight look on his face. “There are crumbs in the bed.”  
   
Sirius raised an eyebrow, obviously not fooled by Remus’ look of anger. “And?”  
   
Remus huffed. “Change the sheets? You’re always eating in it, even though I tell you not to!”  
   
Sirius smiled and walked over, uncrossing Remus’ arms. “I know love, I got it, relax.”  
 

**vii) Which one is ticklish**  
   
Remus laughed loudly when his hips started to be prodded by another pair of hands, having quickly put down his newly brewed cup of tea, some spilling over his hands. He ignored the slight burn pains and hunched back to rest his back to Sirius’ chest, laughing in hysterics as he kept being tickled.  
   
“S-Sirius!” he choked out, now trying to squirm out of the other’s grasp, body twisting. He was pinned to the counter though, trapped as Sirius tickled him with no mercy. “M-Mer-“ he couldn’t finish the word as he kept laughing, a grin on his face. Admittedly, he knew he hadn’t smiled like this in days. Being in the Order had taken a lot out of him, left him days with not wanting anyone to touch him. Their relationship never crumbled thankfully, each knowing how to cheer the other up.  
   
Later, when they were cuddled on the couch with the Muggle television playing some sort of sit com, Remus kissed his boyfriend with a light mutter of a ‘thank you’.  
 

**viii) Which one sings and which one plays the music**  
   
The soothing sounds of the soft harp played through the room, Sirius watching Remus’ scarred hands pull and run over strings. Sirius grinned when the melody of a rock song play through the room, much softer than the actual song. Queen’s Bohemian Rhapsody fluttered through their ears.  
   
Remus almost stopped out of shock when a voice joined the soft sounds.  
“ _Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality. Open your eyes-_ “  
   
As if on cue, they met eyes and Remus plucked a mix of wrong strings, the sound causing Sirius to let out his barking laugh, clutching himself, grins plastered on both their lips.  
 

**ix) Which one proposes**  
  
Sirius would’ve loved to say that on a rainy day, when it was past ten in the morning and the two were eating breakfast, silent as they began to woke up, that the question was unprovoked. However, just a month before had they watched on in awe as their two best friends got married. The only song that filled the room was Remus’ copy of The Daily Prophet when the pages were turned. Remus had suddenly folded the paper up and looked at Sirius.  
   
“Let’s get married.”  
   
Sirius choked on his coffee slightly, quickly swallowing the content and nearly slamming the mug on the dining table, taking deep breaths. It took him a moment before he was able to look over to his boyfriend, who was watching with a calm look on his face, even though he was heavily blushing.  
   
“What.”  
  
Remus let a small, almost shy, smile tug his lips. “I just- when we were at James and Lily’s wedding, I wanted to see you walk down the aisle. And I wanted everyone to know how much I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, because you make me so happy, Padfoot. You make me the happiest man alive, ever since you took care of me after you found out.”

Sirius only gazed at him, grin present on his lips as he watched Remus ramble. When he stopped, they met gazes and Remus quickly understood what the answer was, matching his grin and quickly pulling him into a hug, lips meeting in their own way of saying ‘I love you’.

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna talk about anything harry potter, hit me up at @werewolfforyourthoughts


End file.
